hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chieko Makino
was the mother of Tsukushi and Susumu, and the wife of Haruo Makino. The family was not well off and experienced several financial troubles. Chieko encouraged Tsukushi to marry rich, one reason why she had her enrolled at Eitoku Academy. She subsequently often pushed her to pursue Tsukasa Domyoji. Biography Early life After marrying Haruo Makino, they went on their honeymoon to Atami. Chieko remarked several years later how "they were happy back then," also adding "that was when I thought would be successful."Chapter 11, Boys Over Flowers The couple had two children together, Tsukushi and Susumu. When Tsukushi was a child, she told her mom she wanted to be a princess. Chieko laughed, saying "Not on your father's salary!"Chapter 66, Boys Over Flowers She also saved money by having her children play outside, instead of buying them toys.Chapter 72, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi at Eitoku Beginnings are happy that Tsukushi kissed Tsukasa]] Once Tsukushi reached high school age, Chieko forced her to enroll at the prestigious Eitoku Academy. Despite her daughter's protests, Chieko wanted to avoid the "shame" since the children of her husband's coworkers all went to good schools.Chapter 1, Boys Over Flowers During Tsukushi's second year, she began acting strange, repeating "I'm a weed! You can pull a weed and mow it down, but it always grows back stronger than ever!" before school every morning. Chieko became worried.Chapter 2, Boys Over Flowers Later, Tsukushi was visited at home by Domyoji Group heir Tsukasa Domyoji. Chieko and Haruo immediately started fawning over him and invited him to dinner. Afterwards, she forced Tsukushi to walk him to his car.Chapter 10, Boys Over Flowers That summer, she and her husband visited Atami with their daughter and her friend, Kazuya Aoike. Tsukasa, who was also on vacation there, held a party and Chieko forced Tsukushi to go to it. When Tsukushi returned from the party, her mother excitedly asked her about it. She ignored the question and went to bed. The next morning, Chieko dragged her to the beach where the other Eitoku students were. Kazuya tried to come to her defense by telling them about Tsukasa kissing her. Her parents only became excited with Chieko saying "It's in the bag now!Chapter 12, Boys Over Flowers The following fall, Tsukushi came home from school in a disheveled state. Chieko was horrified and asked if she had been attacked. Tsukushi only cried in response, so the family gathered around to comfort her.Chapter 16, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Tsukasa brought Tsukushi home when she became intoxicated at Shizuka Todo's party. When Chieko woke her up for school the next day, she scolded her for getting drunk. Nevertheless, she was happy about Tsukushi getting closer to Tsukasa.Chapter 18, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi's prospects ]] The following Sunday, Chieko and Tsukushi went out shopping for most of the day. At the time to go home, Tsukushi suddenly rushed off saying that she needed "to make a quick trip."Chapter 21, Boys Over Flowers She, however, did not return until the following morning. Chieko gave her a thorough scolding for staying out the whole night.Chapter 22, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi ended up doing the same thing again just a couple days later. Chieko slapped her this time.Chapter 24, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Tsukasa called Tsukushi's mother to tell her she was spending the night. Chieko was ecstatic.Chapter 31, Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi returned home the next morning, Chieko and her husband were celebrating her "engagement."Chapter 32, Boys Over Flowers The next day, a load of furniture from Tsukasa was delivered, leaving no space in the apartment. Tsukushi had him take it all back.Chapter 33, Boys Over Flowers Tsukasa later called her parents for permission to take her on a trip. They readily consented.Chapter 37, Boys Over Flowers When Tsukushi returned from her trip, Chieko and Haruo excitedly went to meet her. Chieko asked about her "progress in her relationship" with Tsukasa. Tsukushi answered "That's not gonna happen in this lifetime.Chapter 39, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, Tsukushi went out on a date. Chieko asked several questions about who and if she was "stringing two boys along." When Tsukushi said she was going out with Rui Hanazawa, her parents were happy because his family was also very wealthy.Chapter 40, Boys Over Flowers Later that month, Chieko was distressed about their back account being overdrawn again. She blamed her husband not getting a bonus. Chieko then mentioned bragging to a neighbor about her daughter dating Rui.Chapter 45, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, she went to wake up Tsukushi and found her already dressed. She surprised Chieko by suddenly standing up and shouting "Fine!," just before walking out.Chapter 47, Boys Over Flowers Hard times Chieko's husband later lost his job due to the company restructuring. She was devastated since it also meant they had to move out of company housing. They moved into a smaller apartment, which was the cheapest she could find. Chieko declared their "ray of hope" was Tsukushi marrying rich.Chapter 52, Boys Over Flowers A couple days later, Haruo almost passed out from selling his blood. Chieko chastised him as it was not enough money to be worth it.Chapter 56, Boys Over Flowers That weekend, Chieko noticed Tsukushi was getting ready to go out. She assumed it was a date with either Tsukasa or Rui and forced her to dress nicer.Chapter 57, Boys Over Flowers Chieko was on her way home from the convenience store that night, when she ran into Tsukushi and Tsukasa. She dragged Tsukasa to their home and set up bedding for him and Tsukushi in the bedroom. She, Haruo, and Susumu then went to sleep in the kitchen.Chapter 59, Boys Over Flowers A few days later, the Makinos were featured on television after Tsukasa and Seinosuke Amakusa got into a public fight over Tsukushi. The reporter described Chieko as "a women shaped by hardship," while showing footage of her fighting at a supermarket.Chapter 62, Boys Over Flowers That night, Chieko learned that her husband had borrowed one million yen from a loanshark and the lost it at a race track. Chieko declared she wanted a divorce, not seeing another way out of the situation. Tsukushi told her not to be "hasty" and rushed off, promising to take care of it.Chapter 64, Boys Over Flowers She soon returned with the money, but refused to say how she got it.Chapter 65, Boys Over Flowers Tsukushi stayed at the Domyojis' for two weeks. Chieko was a little concerned since she had not contacted them. The family was surprised to see her competing in the Teen of Japan contest on television.Chapter 68, Boys Over Flowers That night, they celebrated when she finished at second place.Chapter 74, Boys Over Flowers The following night, Tsukushi came home with a child. Chieko excitedly said "He looks like he's from a rich family." Tsukushi reminded her that he was only five.Chapter 76, Boys Over Flowers The next day, Haruo finally obtained a new job. Chieko was happy, though it did not pay much. She then encouraged Tsukushi to go on the Canada trip, which Sojiro Nishikado had contacted her earlier about.Chapter 77, Boys Over Flowers Physical appearance Chieko was an average, middle-aged woman. She had short, dark brown hair styled in a blunt bob cut. Chieko later had it cut shorter, giving it a more layered look. Personality and traits Being of a low economic status, Chieko's chief desire was for financial security. She had long given up on her husband becoming successful by the time Tsukushi was in middle school. Chieko forced her daughter to enroll at Eitoku. Her reasons were first to impress her husband's coworkers and second to possibly land a rich husband. Behind the scenes *Chieko first appears in a flashback during chapter one, making her official appearance in chapter two. *She is voiced by Rumi Watanabe in the 1996 anime. Her name is spelled in the anime, which is a variant spelling of Chieko. *In Meteor Garden (2001), Wang Yue portrays the mother of Dong Shan Cai (Tsukushi). Like in the manga, she encourages her daughter to go after Dao Ming Si (Tsukasa) or Hua Ze Lei (Rui). *Mako Ishino plays Chieko in Hana Yori Dango (2005), Hana Yori Dango Returns (2007), and Hana Yori Dango Final (2008). *In the ''Meteor Garden'' remake, Zhang Li portrays Dong Shan Cai's mother. *She is played by Rino Mihana in the Takarazuka musical Hana Yori Dango (2019).https://kageki.hankyu.co.jp/revue/2019/hanayoridango/cast.html (Japanese) Appearances *''Hana Yori Dango: Margaret Anime Album'' *''Hana Yori Dango FF'' *''Hana Yori Dango: The Musical'' *''Boys Over Flowers: The Musical'' *''Hana Yori Dango'' (2019 musical) }} References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Manga Category:Manga characters Category:Makino family Category:Tokyo residents